


Brotherly Love. . .ugh. . .Kinda

by DeansCherryPie67



Series: Wincest FanFics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Smut, Dom Sam Winchester, M/M, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansCherryPie67/pseuds/DeansCherryPie67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides he's way over due for a good jerk off and Dean walks in on him, sure that's pretty weird in itself but what happens when Dean hears his precious little brother calling out his name? Tension, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love. . .ugh. . .Kinda

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me nor the show they are portrayed in. Thanks and happy reading. ☺

Sam had never had too much luck with the ladies, he could admit that much. Everyone he'd ever slept with usually died, so lately he'd just stuck with pleasing himself. But with sharing a room with Dean, working with him, and oh yeah, only having one car, it was hard to get time to himself. So when he did, he took it real slow. And tonight, he was gonna make himself feel amazing. It didn't take as much effort as he thought it was going to, but he still drew it out, taking his sweet time with it. He was currently spread out over his covers, as naked as the day he was born. His hand slowly stroking his cock as his imagination ran wild, his cock was painfully hard already and he knew he wasnt going to last too much longer. He knew he should just hurry, make damn sure he was done by the time Dean got back. He looked over at the clock on the table, yeah, you got plenty of time Sammy. He told himself but allowed his hand to quicken only slightly, his other hand lay against his chest as it heaved with his heavy breathing. His lips lay parted and his eyes were squeezed shut as he felt a bead a pre-cum fall from his tip as his lazy strokes grew slightly quicker again.

"Oh fuck." He mumbled, his mind wondering back to what he'd been thinking. He had another confession, he wanted to fuck the living daylights outta his older brother. He wanted to fuck him so hard he didn't walk straight the next day, but after all it was his brother and that was just wrong! But Sam found his thoughts twisting back to Dean's naked, masculine, sexy, fit body beneath his own regardless and it made his hand quicken.

"Oh yes, Dean." He said, his brain barely registering his words as they spilled out over and over again. His orgasm was so close he could almost taste it.

"Ah f-fuck, yes." He was too caught up in his own desire that he didn't even notice Dean's arrival, he just continued to stroke his hard-on.

"O-oh my God. Oh fuck! Shit!" He cursed, Dean was frozen in the place he stood. His little brother's so whimpers making his cock throb against his jeans, that's when Sam's hand quickened again, his fingers squeezing his cock gently as his body trembled.

"Oh fuck, yes! Oh Goddamn!" Sam cried in his quivering voice, his cock pulsing just before white ribbons of sticky semen sqirted from his cock. Dean felt his own cock twitching as he did something he'd never done before, he jizzed in his pants. He bit his bottom lip against a moan and then his mouth fell open as his little brother began to whisper his name in between his fevered pants.

"S-Sammy?" Dean's voice shook Sam from his day dream, his mind freezing with his hand on his cock before his eyes flew open and looked up at Dean.

"Dean!" Sam said, pure surprise in his voice as his mind told him to cover himself. That's what he did, he snatched the sheets over his body and up to his stomach as he sat up in bed.

"Wh-what are y-you doing Sammy?" Dean asked bewildered, he'd just heard his baby brother whisper his name as he came, how could he be more aroused.

"Uh, n-nothing. I was just--uh--uh--nothing." Sam said as he tried to remember how long Dean had been standing there. Had he heard him whispering his name, or had he just walked in and seen him naked and panicked? Ah hell, he didn't have a damn clue but he prayed it was the latter.

"Uh, I-Im just gonna g-go." Dean managed to choke out right before he slammed the door behind him.

"Ah hell." Sam said to himself and fell back onto the pillows, he took a quick shower and was laying, fully dressed, in bed later that night when Dean stumbled into the room. Sam knew he was drunk, he just hadn't realized he could still get drunk. Dean flopped down on his bed and grunted as he kicked his shoes off. He took his jacket off and threw it into the floor too, he seemed to be an aggitated drunk as of the moment. Then he rolled onto his back and began to unbuckle his belt, Sam's eyes widened as he threw his zipper down and his boxers parted to reveal his hard-on.

"Mm, daddy hasn't been paying much attention to you. Has he?" Dean slurred as his hand wrapped around his cock, Sam couldn't take his eyes off Dean as he quickly began to pump his hand over his dick. His moans told Sam he wouldn't take long, but now Sam was hard as hell.

"Damn tease for a brother." Dean mumbled in his drunken, lust filled haze. Sam scrunched his eyebrows as he heard this, was Dean really jerking himself off to what he'd seen, or maybe heard, Sam doing earlier.

"Yeah, 's such a tease." He grumbled as his hand quickened again, Sam could tell he was gripping onto his cock roughly, furiously trying to relieve himself of the ache in his cock. He was definitely thinking about Sam, that he could tell. But why? Did Dean want Sam just as much as Sam wanted him? No, impossible. Right? Maybe not. Dean began to moan loudly, his hips began to thrust up into his hand and Sam hears him curse just as he was about to cum. Then the sound of liquid hitting skin filled the room as Dean came, crying out Sam's name.

"Sam! Oh, fuck Sammy! Fuck, yeah baby. Mmm, yeah." He grunted, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth as he stopped all movement, he just did get his pants zipped back up before he was out cold, drifting into a drunken orgasm induced slumber. Sam let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding and finally let his hand unfist from the covers. He was wife awake but afraide to touch himself for fear of he would waken Dean. So he forced himself into a deep sleep, until he was woken up the next morning to Dean cursing and stumbling around the room.

"The hell happened last night?" Dean asked when he realized Sam was awake, Sam shrugged and forced himself not to blush as he remembered the night before.

"I don't know, you left pretty quick after--and I guess I was asleep when you came back." He said and Dean blushed at the mentioning of walking in on Sam.

"Must've been pretty smashed, I don't remember a damn thing." He mumbled and Sam shrugged again, indifferently.

"I don't know that I wanna know what happened anyway, woke up with jizz all over me." Dean mumbled mostly to himself and Sam pretended to be disgusted.

"Okay, too much information." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"I just can't help but wonder whose it was?" He said and Sam scrunched up his nose and responded before he could think.

"Yours." He said and then quickly added, "hopefully." But his slight pause didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Yeah well, me too." He muttered as he gathered up some clothes, Sam pushed the covers off his body and hung his legs off the bed, his feet touching the rough carpeted floor.

"I call first shower so you better be hitting the head if ya need to." He said and Sam nodded, he did hit the head, leaving to seat up and the toilet unflushed behind him. Dean walked in after he walked out and made a sickened sound.

"Dude, I don't care if you leave the seat up. All I ask is that you flush you godamn piss down the toilet when you finished!" He half yelled, he placed a hand against his forehead and grunted. He had a hangover and that usually made him cranky as hell, but today it was different. Sam knew he was horny, and Sam knew Dean wanted him. If last night wasn't evidence enough, he didn't know what was. He smiled when Dean slammed the door and he waited a few minutes after the water started to quietly slip into the bathroom. Sam slung the curtain open and Dean jumped, nearly falling but he caught himself on the wall.

"The hell man?!" He asked angrily as he tried to cover himself, but Sam didn't look away from his cock until Dean placed his hand over it.

"I know you want me Dean, just as I want you." Sam said sexily, his voice rough and seductive.

"Wh-what are you talking about man?" Dean asked, trying to fake cluelessness.

"Don't pretend you don't know Dean, don't pretend you haven't fantasized about me." Sam said, taking his shirt off. Dean's eyes were glued to his figure as Sam slowly slipped from his pajama pants, leaving his body bare to Dean. Dean forced his eyes back to Sam's with a smirk, he couldn't act anymore. He knew his hardened length gave himself away anyway.

"Well Sammy? You gonna join me or stand there waiting for permission?" Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother, he stepped into the shower and slipped the curtain closed again. Dean tried to push Sam against the wall but Sam only captured his hands in his own and wrapped them around his neck, he pulled Dean into his arms and their dicks ribbed against one another as Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist. Sam pressed Dean's back against the shower wall and pressed their toned chests together as their bodies were soaked from the warm spray of the water.

"Mmm, Sammy. I never knew you were the dominate type." Dean whispered in his ear and Sam chuckled humorlessly, his breath washing over Dean's neck as he spoke.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, big brother." Sam murmured and sucked at Dean's neck roughly, leaving a purplish mark. Dean moaned and threw his head back as Sam began to grind his cock against Dean's, the friction of skin on skin made them both gasp softly.

"Fuck Sammy, fuck me. Please fuck me Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam peeled Deans body away from his own. When he stepped out of the shower, he took Dean with him and turned the water off. Sam pushed Dean onto his bed and reached into his bag to retrieve the lube, Dean smirked up at Sam and rolled onto his back for him. Sam hummed his appreciation and knelt between Dean's spread legs, Sam lubed up three of his fingers and slowly pushed one into him.

"Oh Sammy, yes!" Dean said as Sam fingered his hole, the slight stretching feeling as Sam intered him with a second finger making him gasp with pleasure. He fisted his hands in the pillows and buried his face in the one Sam slept on as he thrust back onto his fingers. Sam scissored his fingers and worked Dean's hole, adding another finger after a few moments. This cause Dean to whimper, his dick was painfully hard as he tried to rut his hips into the covers for friction.

"Dean, stop moving." Sam ordered and Dean obeyed him, for the first time ever Sam was in charge and it felt nice.

"Please, Sammy. Please, hurry. I'm ready, I need you Sam." Dean grunted, begging for Sam to fuck him already.

"Be patient Dean, I'm almost done." Sam says as he begins to splay his fingers, Sam knows he's not small by any means and he just wants dean to be ready for his size.

"Sammy, just-please. Please, Goddamnit. I'm fucking begging you, fucking fuck me Sammy." Dean muttered, his words slurred with lust.

"Roll over, I wanna be able to kiss you." Sam ordered and Dean did as he was told while Sam lubed up his cock. Dean watched Sam's hand finished up his task and then Sam sat back slightly so he could be more level with Dean's entrance. Sam looked up at Dean and he nodded fervently for him to continue. Sam slowly began to slip his dick into Dean, sending Dean's body into waves of pleasure like never before.

"Yes, yes Sammy. No, don't stop." Dean said and Sam obeyed him this time, not stopping until he was barried deep within Dean's hole. Dean was tight and warm around his cock, Sam had been making small little grunting noises the while time, his teeth biting into his bottom lip.

"Fuck yeah, Dean." Sam whispered and leaned his face down to Dean's, their lips touched and they both moaned as Sam began to move inside Dean. Dean's body convulsed as Sam hit his prostate over and over again as he pushed back into his ass. Dean's dick began to twitch with the need to be touched and Dean was about to reach up to stroke it when Sam did it for him, Sam's hand felt so wonderful against Dean cock that he came almost immediately whimpering Sam's name over and over again.

"Fuck Sam, oh my God! Yes! Sammy! Sammy!" It didn't take long for Sam to cum either and Deans head was spinning by the time Sam pulled out of him. He fell onto his back, their breathing labored.

"Sam, what really happened last night?" Dean asked and Sam chuckled softly.

"You came back drunk as hell and then started jacking off." Sam answered and Dean chuckled too, Sam could almost feel the eye roll Dean obviously did. They both took a deep breath and Dean turned onto his left side, Sam knew he was going to sleep because that was the side he usually slept on. Sam smiled and turned into his left side too, hoping he could get comfortable in this position but after a while his shoulder got to hurting. He didn't usually sleep on his left side so he tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Dean asked sleepily and Sam almost felt guilty about waking him.

"Trade spots with me." Sam said and Dean chuckled.

"God you're so needy." Dean responded and Sam squeezed his hip as he spoke.

"Shut up and trade spots with me." Sam ordered and Dean let out a long sigh before he crawled over Sam and layed down next to him. Sam rolled onto his back and Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's chest and buried his face in his neck. He smiled against the flesh of Sam's neck as he spoke.

"Bitch." Dean said softly, voice a little sleepy again.

"Jerk." Sam mumbled and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his older brother. Sam wrapped his right around around Dean's back and held him close to his body in a protective position.

"Goodnight Sammy." Dean whispered and placed his lips against Sam's, Sam kissed him back for a moment and they fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
